Maestro sensual
by cereza94
Summary: Era mi ultimo años de instituto, era el mi ensoñación, era tan sensual y de la nada estaba atrapada en una relación llena de secretos, escondida de todos y llena de placeres que yo aun no conocía con el; como resistirse a un hombre tan sensual que te cambia la vida, pero eso me hace fuerte y nadie jugara conmigo a menos que yo imponga el juego
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les dejo una nueva Historia y así es la primera que escribí y esta terminada pero en otra pagina, tal vez le haga modificaciones y la deje más bonita, por lo pronto aquí les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste :]

* * *

Era un feo viernes y lo único interesante hasta ahora era que esta en clase de cálculo con mi amor platónico (ósea el maestro Sasuke); siempre desde que lo conozco he tirado baba por él, de sus ojos azabaches, su cabello, su magnífico rostro y ni que hablar de su cuerpo y su carácter. Siempre tan enigmático, el hombre más sensual jamás conocido y soy mujer medio niña y aun así siento un estúpido amor y deseo por el, aunque lo ultimo jamás lo admito ante nadie.

Después de terminar mi clase fui a la tonta clase de Artes, quería comer así que contaba los minutos para el break e ir a la cafetería por mi adorada comida. Cuando termino la aburrida clase de Artes, casi salí corriendo del salón y Bueno después de verme tonta pare y caminaba hacia la cafetería en busca de algo para mi hambriento estomago, encontrándome con mi amiga Hinata. De camino nos encontramos con Ino. En la fila para pagar nos Platicamos de todo como siempre y como no encontramos banca dentro de la cafetería tuvimos que comer en uno de los jardines.

-¿Que planes tienen para hoy chicas?- Ino como siempre buscaba la manera de sonsacarnos y llevarnos a sus locos ambientes.

-Dormir-

-Pasar el tiempo con la familia-

-Shit par de aburridas- nos miro con esos azules ojos y su ceño fruncido.

En ese momento paso Sasuke frente a nosotros y bueno yo como siempre me perdí en su presencia, pero joder que seria una loca si sus anchos hombros, su piel de porcelana y esos ojos no me emocionaran, la verdad terminaba temblando como una hoja de papel al viento.

-Deja de babear frentona- Genial la idiota de Ino y su manía por hablar de mas en voz alta. Mi cara se encendió al instante.

-Carajo cállate- Sasuke me dirigió una mirada intensa y yo, bueno casi me desmayo, joder. El timbre anuncio la vuelta a clases.

-Vamos chicas- la pobre Hina debía poner paz, antes de que matara a esa estúpida.

Cada quien volvió a sus respectivas clases. Y el día paso sin mas momentos incomodos y sin ver a Sasuke era un día tranquilo y Al final estaba sola guardando mis cosas en el casillero, había salido tarde en viernes que genial y todo porque tenía una práctica de laboratorio muy larga, odio las cromatografías -.- mis amigas querían esperarme, pero sabía que tardaría y no era nada justo para ellas, mas un viernes, joder ahora quería llegar y dormir, me daba mucha gracia recordar como la cerda me miro cuando les dije que se fueran. Maldita loca!

Camine al baño deseaba mojarme la cara para despabilarme y poder seguir con lo que restaba del día trágico y cansado que había tenido. Abrí la puerta del baño aun sin entrar y sentía una mirada en mi nuca no quise voltear por miedo así que entre al baño rápido, si tenía suerte la persona que me estaba mirando se iría o eso pensé que sería más lógico, estar en la escuela me estaba dañando los nervios.

Una vez frente al espejo, puse las manos bajo el grifo de agua para llenarlas de la suficiente agua para mojar mi cara. Me asuste y estuve a punto de gritar cuando sentí unas manos en mi cadera, pero al mirar por el espejo me quede totalmente pasmada, sin decir ni hacer nada, la sangre se congelo en mis venas y estuve apunto de que mi corazón se detuviera. Y es que, que podía hacer, Sa-sas-suke Uchi-chi-ha me está tocando y no era un sueño, pues yo no recordaba haberme acostado a dormir. Tal vez era el claro recordatorio que debía ir a un siquiátrico a encerrarme.  
Me volteo de inmediato y me beso fieramente, yo no sabía cómo seguirle el ritmo, si tengo experiencia creo que ha sido de un beso tierno y hace mil años y no sabia como besar a un hombre a ese ritmo, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Subí mis manos a sus cabellos que tanto había deseado tocar antes, debía aprovechar esta loca oportunidad de ser cierta y si era mentira por dios quería aprovecharla. Y como reflejo de mi acción él me subió al lavabo, me tomo fuerte de la cintura para acercarme a él y me obligo a abrir las piernas, dándole paso para que estuviéramos más juntos.

No lo podía creer pero no lo detuve, nunca había estado con nadie, pero deseaba estar con él no importaba las consecuencias. Lo abrace y el subió sus manos por mis piernas dejándolas al descubierto al subir mi falda escolar. Sentía un calor inmenso en todo el cuerpo, pero principalmente se alojaba en mi vientre como si fuera un ciclón dentro. Sentí sus manos recorrer mis piernas y subir por mi cintura llegando por debajo de mi blusa, entonces paro.

–Sakura esto no está bien no debemos seguir- ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

–¿Porque? – mi voz sonaba mas débil de lo normal

\- Eres mi alumna y debería respetarte-

–No quiero que me respetes, quiero que me beses y hagas conmigo lo que quieras- Estaba desesperada por que siguiera y no deseaba en lo más mínimo que parara. Podría sonar como una zorra pero al carajo el me encantaba y tiraba baba por el desde comienzo de año.

-Si sigo no podre parar.- Fue su dura contestación con la voz totalmente ronca, pero me detuve a observar sus ojos y a mi parecer ardían de deseo un deseo que rogaba porque fuera por mi o eso quería creer.

–No te detengas yo quiero estar contigo.-

-Pero es delito hacerlo con una menor- De inmediato se me subieron los colores a la cara. Al darme cuenta que si pretendía hacer lo que yo pensaba por el amor de dios era lo que pensaba! Dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero lo alcance en la puerta le tome la mano y le puse seguro a la puerta.

–Nadie tiene por que enterarse.-

\- Sakura-

Lo calle con un beso y trate de que fuera tan intenso como él que él me dio. De pronto me acorralo de nuevo entre el lavabo y su cuerpo. Me tomó de la cintura y me subió al lavabo de nuevo esta vez me desabrocho la blusa por completo y la tiró al suelo, estuve a punto de taparme y me puse roja como tomate maduro, pero él tomo ambos pechos por sobre la tela de mi ropa interior entre sus manos y los acaricio despacio y suave y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro. Se agacho y beso desde mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mis senos. Volvió hacia mis labios y los devoro mientras que con sus manos recorría mis piernas sin pudor alguno; decidí desnudarlo a él también le quite el saco, y desabroche poco a poco su camisa su corbata se la había quitado no sé en qué momento. Yo morí por pasar mis manos por su bien y escultural pecho.

Me quede de boba viendo su torso desnudo, paso las manos por mi espalda y de un solo movimiento me quito mi sostén. Tomo un seno con sus manos y el otro con su boca y lo comenzó a succionar, era demasiado así que no pude evitar que un gemido saliera de mi boca. Una de sus manos bajo a mi intimidad y comenzó a moverla lentamente hacia dentro y hacia afuera, yo iba a explotar con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, me quito las bragas y yo desabroche torpe y lentamente su pantalón y cinto, y lo escuche reír por mi torpeza, se los termino de bajar sin mi ayuda y quedo solo en bóxers frente a mí. Lo abrase me avergonzaba verlo así, pero entendí que fue un error porque pego su anatomía a la mía y pude notar que su miembro estaba totalmente rígido y al parecer era muy grande, ¿Cómo cabería eso dentro de mí?, una angustia comenzaba en mi cabeza, pero se desvaneció en mi vientre.

Mi cabeza dejo de funcionar cuando se soltó de mi abrazo y se puso de rodillas, sentí su aliento entre mis piernas, de pronto su lengua jugaba con mi centro y lambia todo a su paso; comenzó un vaivén en el cual entraba y salía de mi cavidad, que cada vez estaba más húmeda y resbaladiza. De un momento a otro me vine y teniendo mi primer orgasmo, algo totalmente placentero, algo tan nuevo, tan intenso y tan magnifico; el saboreo mi esencia, esto me parecía algo asqueroso al principio, pero cuando mire su cara de satisfacción toda vergüenza o asco desapareció.

De pronto me beso y entonces sentí como me penetraba y sentí un dolor intenso en mi entrepierna y lo abrace con todas mis piernas. –Ya pasara Cerezito.- susurro en mi oído. El dolor se fue y abrió paso al placer; Sasuke comenzó a moverse lento y delicado, me desesperaba así que lo bese lo más intenso que pude y funciono, sus envestidas tomaron velocidad e intensidad como si fuera un caballo a todo galopé; yo trataba juro que sí, de no gemir en voz alta, pero me era imposible, si no expresaba lo que sentía, me volvería loca. Al carajo si alguien oía maldita sea esto era genial.

No se cuantas veces le arañe la espalda, o cuantas veces lo bese intentando callarme, pero el comenzó a gruñir tan endemoniadamente sexy que ya no pude más y me abandone a mis instintos, el me besaba el cuello y me acariciaba las piernas con una pasión que hacía que ardiera mi sangre, aun dentro mis venas. Por mi parte acariciaba su pecho y de vez en cuando hundía mis uñas en ese sagrado cuerpo. Quería marcarlo y que solo fuera mío.

El tomaba de vez en cuando mis pechos y jugaba con mis pezones erectos, no se cuanto paso pero no quería que terminará, poco a poco llegue al orgasmo aun más placentero que el anterior y gemí como loca su nombre y el gruño prácticamente el mío. Sentí su esencia recorrer mi interior y llenar todo a su paso yo lo abrase del cuello fuerte y el tomo mi cintura como si tuviera temor de que me fuera, me dio un largo beso y me tomo en brazos sentí sus manos traviesas en mi zona más sensible, reí al ver que disfrutaba de mi cara, siempre fui gestuda y al parecer ante tal situación mis muecas no se iban a ir.

Me poso en el suelo y recogió mi ropa, comenzó a vestirme como si fuera una muñeca y no pudiera hacerlo sola, comprendí que tal vez era el adiós. Ciertamente lo era o eso creí; no emití sonido hasta que el termino de cambiarse. Que podía hacer, llorar no era opción el quiso parar y yo segui tal vez el solo quería calmar sus ganas y yo fui tan idiota que no dude en abrirle las piernas.

-Spongo que es el adiós- mencione en un susurro.

\- hmp- fue su única respuesta. Me di vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero me detuvo tomando mi muñeca.

–Sakura, vamos a mi departamento y no acepto un no- sentencio

Camine a su lado para salir de la escuela y dirigirnos al estacionamiento en busca de su porsche y directo a su departamento, llena de nervios por lo que podía pasar. No podía crer que acabara de tener una experiencia tan genial y atrevida, yo no era así, pero obvio con este hombre estaba claro que yo no seria tan buena como había sido hasta ahora, carajo nadie me creería lo que paso, peor aun no se lo podía decir a nadie, era mi mayor y mas genial, placentero e inolvidable secreto.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?


	2. Mi alumna favorita

Eh vuelto gracias por sus comentarios, que bueno que les gusto, bueno aquí sin mas les dejo el segundo capi que espero también sea de su agrado

* * *

El auto corría a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, yo prácticamente de piedra estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, mirando por la ventana para no ver su cara, en el radio sonada "the only exception" de PARAMORE, una de mis bandas favoritas; tarareaba o eso creo, mis nervios no me dejan estar segura nada en realidad; estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué pasa con seguridad; de hecho seguía atontada por lo que paso en el colegio con mi profesor de cálculo. Yo seguía sin creerme que hoy en la mañana aun babiaba por el y hace escasa media hora el me había hecho tocar el cielo con un orgasmo.

El a mi lado conduciendo de lo más tranquilo, mientras yo trataba de ignorarlo como parecía hacerlo él. Paramos y pensé que habíamos llegado al lugar de nuestro destino, pero al voltear la vista al frente me di cuenta que solo era el semáforo rojo lo que nos detenía. Sentí una mano fría en la piel de mis piernas, mire y era la mano de Sasuke obviamente pero eso no le quitaba lo sorpresivo, lo miré retadora como si quisiera regañarlo, como él hacía en clase cuando yo platicaba con Ino. Él me miro y me regalo una sonrisa de medio lado que tanto yo amaba y me dio un dulce beso, mientras su mano seguía en un movimiento ascendente; me sentí morir ante tan delicioso toque, pero me ordene regresar a la realidad.

-Sasuke no está bien que un profesor aproveche el semáforo rojo, para acariciar la pierna de su alumna- El sonrió nuevamente.

– ¿Saku me crees tan viejo, como para no comportarme así cuando tengo la oportunidad?-, lo mire y no supe que decir, entonces tome aire y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

\- ¿Sasuke qué edad tienes? –

-Ya me esperaba esa pregunta, pero si te digo no me creerá si seguir con la conversación y hubo silencio por unos 3 segundos, después el auto avanzo.

– Dime por favor, nunca eh sido una persona que le guste quedarse con la curisidad-. Y puse una cara algo vergonzosa, como de suplica al estilo perrito.

\- Tengo 18, dentro de 5 meses cumplo los 19- Me quede de piedra solo era un año mayor que yo o menos por que dentro de un mes, cumpliría mis 18 (que por cierto mi madre quería hacerme una cena, aunque yo no estaba muy segura respecto al tema) – Hmp te dije que no creerías-.

– No es eso, solo que no puedo creer que seas solo un año mayor y que me des clases en el colegio, explícate, no entiendo nada-.

-Hmp-.

–Te espero hasta que decidas darme una explicación-. Dio un largo suspiro al parecer no era su fuerte hablar demás sobre su vida personal.

– Doy clases porque soy bueno en la materia y mi tío Madara es el dueño del colegio y me ofreció el trabajo-.

– ¿Y no estudias?- Me puso cara seria.

–Por supuesto de hecho estudió Ingeniero Industrial por las mañanas antes de darte clases-.

– oh- En ese momento llegamos al departamento, se estaciono en su lugar o eso creí, bajo del auto y enseguida, me ayudo a bajar, subimos al ascensor, y al cerrarse las puertas me estampo contra la pared y me beso apasionado y fieramente como la primera vez que lo hizo. Subió su mano por mi pierna derecha y toco mi centro, quería gritar de placer por el simple roce.

– Sasuke no es correcto-. El soltó una risa baja, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

\- Saku tampoco es correcto que le quitara la virginidad a una de mis alumnas en el baño del colegio donde trabajo-. Me dijo en el oído, enseguida me puse roja, no lo podía evitar, no era un tema que me gustara tocar por el momento. Sonó el pitido anunciando que habíamos llegado a nuestro piso. Me soltó y dejo que pasara primero, me dio la mano en cuanto salimos del ascensor y caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta negra marcada con el número 7 en color dorado.

Saco algo de su pantalón, supuse que eran las llaves, pues giro la cerradura y se abrió la puerta. En ese momento me dieron unas ganas de salir corriendo, sentía mi cara arder de solo pensar que estaría dentro de cuatro paredes sola, con el al recordar lo que paso al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor y lo que paso en el baño. Pero fue tarde, porque él me jalo y me obligo a entrar, sentí la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí y supe que no había escapatoria, me tense y sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros, después bajaron a mi cintura y su aliento rosaba mi piel. Me llevo hasta el sillón y me recostó quedando el arriba de mí, pero sin aplastarme con su peso; pasó una de sus manos por mi pelo.

–Me encanta tu cabello-. Sonreí no lo podía creer, el mismo cabello que en la infancia me hizo derramar mil lagrimas, por las burlas de mis compañeros de clases ahora resultaba que le encantaba a el amor de mi vida, al hombre que me hacia suspirar con tan solo voltearme a ver y que me volvía loca desde que comenzó el semestre y lo conocí en el salón de clases. Lo bese para demostrarle mi amor y al separarnos le pregunte.

– ¿por qué te gusta mi cabello?-, solo sonrió de lado tan sexymente.

\- Pues porque fue lo primero que me llamo la atención de ti-. Me beso y sus manos traviesas recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, yo solo disfrutaba de sus caricias mientras jugaba con sus cabellos tan sedosos entre mis manos. Mire hacia la derecha y vi el reloj sobre la mesa, eran las 8:00 pm, ya debería estar en mi casa. Pare a Sasuke un poco brusco y me miró algo confundido.

-Ya debería estar en mi casa-. Se paro y lo oí decía mierda mientras se acomodaba la corbata y me daba la espalda, me pare del sillón y camine hacia él lo abrace por la espalda. Voltio de inmediato, me tomo la mano y sus llaves. Salimos del departamento y le indique el camino a mi casa, detuvo el auto por mi petición a la vuelta de mi casa y le pedí que me esperara, era viernes y podía pedir permiso para salir con él, claro que no le diría a mis padres a donde iría ni con quien, pero les podía decir una mentirita para salir con él y aclarar las cosas respecto a que éramos.

Entre en mi casa, deje las cosas de la escuela en mi cuarto y camine en busca de mis padres, por suerte no me pidieron explicaciones de porque no había llegado antes, ni tampoco de con quién ni a donde saldría. Así que aproveche y corrí a mi cuarto a bañarme, no me tarde mucho, me cambie lo más rápido que pude; me puse una mini falda de mezclilla y una blusa color rosa pálido de tirantes y encima un chaleco de mezclilla que hacia juego con la minifalda, unos tacones del tono de la blusa y deje mi cabello suelto algo ondulado y me pinte lo más natural posible aunque claro se veía la diferencia con respecto a cómo había llegado del colegio. Mire el reloj y solo había tardado 15 minutos, tomé mi celular, mis llaves y algo de dinero. Cerré mi puerta y les grite a mis padres un adiós. Corrí a encontrarme con Sasuke, pero antes de llegar le mande un mensaje a Ino "si te marcan mis papás, diles que estoy contigo, no preguntes luego te explico…. Ato. Saku"

* * *

Llegue a donde se encontraba Sasuke, me miro de arriba abajo, sentí que su mirada era de aprobación lo cual me entusiasmo mucho. me acerque y le di un beso rápido.

– ¿a dónde vamos?-

– donde quieras-. Fue mi pobre contestación.

–De acuerdo, ¿se te antoja bailar?-Asentí con la cabeza y subimos al auto, él se quito la corbata y el saco y saco su camisa, desabrocho los dos primeros botones de la camisa y me miro algo divertido - ¿ya parezco un chico de tu edad? –

-Sí- me puse ligeramente seria necesitaba preguntarlo porque la duda me estaba matando. -Sasuke- El me miro como diciendo que tenia sus atención- ¿Que somos?- Él lo pensó un momento para responder

– Soy tu profesor y TU MI ALUMNA FAVORITA-.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? ¿Merezco rewiens?


	3. Venganza

Aquí el tercer capitulo, espero les guste :3 saludos a todos los que lo leen y en especial para reikotakashima que comenta en cada capitulo :D

* * *

Me quede callada después de oír a Sasuke decir que solo soy su alumna favorita, no sabía cómo responder, me sentía enojada y decepcionada, sin mencionar que también estaba algo humillada. Pero ¿que podía esperar si yo tuve la culpa por haber tenido relaciones antes de aclarar que éramos o que seriamos en el baño de mi colegio y con mi profesor?, tal vez para el solo sería el juguete de este fin de semana; esto definitivamente era Karma, o sí debería haber un libro que mencionara, que el tener relaciones con un maestro te dejaría como el juguete del fin de semana, así una ya estaría un poco más preparada.

Él conducía por las calles principales de la ciudad, yo en mi asiento no miraba a Sasuke por ningún motivo, sinceramente estaba dolida con él y su respuesta. Él una que otra vez me miraba por el rabillo de sus hermosos ojos ónix, baka, ahí vas de nuevo a idolatrarlo de nuevo. En el radio sonó de nuevo "The only Exception" y comencé a tararear, por auto reflejo volteé a verlo cuando delineo mi pierna con su mano ó una risa baja, cuando casi salto en mi propio asiento y quite su mano, pagaría por lo que había dicho, siempre eh sido algo (bastante) vengativa, pero por el momento era mejor tranquilizarme; mire por la ventana y vi un pequeño bar o antro no sé como describirlo.

–¿Sasuke crees que podamos ir a ahí?- La verdad ya había ido a ese lugar con Ino la semana pasada, pero se me ocurrió que ahí podría vengarme perfecto de Él por lo que me dijo y así sacar esta estúpida sensación de inferioridad que sentía desde sus ultimas palabras.

-¿Hmp no crees que eres muy chica para entrar ahí?- me miro algo intrigante

–Hmp pues también soy muy chica como para haberme acostado en el baño de un colegio con mi profesor de Cálculo; pero lo hice no?- solté con algo de ironía.

– Está bien, pero nada de separarse de mí-

– Ahora me dirás que eres posesivo y celoso-

–SI LO SOY, LO QUE ES MÍO, NADIE MÁS LO TOCA, QUE TE QUEDE CLARO- Solté una gran carcajada que se escucho por todo el auto e hizo que el ceño de Sasuke aparecer de una manera que se veía realmente malo y da terror tal vez, pero a mí solo me provocaba más risa, al menos esto me daba la razón en que mi plan funcionaría con él.

Sasuke se había estacionado el auto en un estacionamiento situado debajo del antro, y yo seguí riéndome, pero mi risa se corto, al ver a Sasuke encima de mí, me sorprendí como primera respuesta a la acción, pero me relaje y le susurre al oído, de una manera que creía no saber hacer, ero bueno hoy estaba empezando a conocer a una nueva yo por así decirlo.

–No te enojes, solo no seas tan posesivo o me iré- Extrañamente eso lo calmo, y se bajo del auto abriéndome la puerta para que yo también bajara, como todo un caballero.

Subimos al antro y entramos sin ninguna objeción ya que Sasuke era amigo del dueño creó o al menos eso me dio a entender, cuando le pregunte. Al entrar la música inundo cada uno de mis sentidos, al igual que las luces que paseaban por todo el lugar, al punto de marearme, pero no podía irme tan fácilmente y aceptar que soy demasiado ñoña.

-Espérame voy por un trago- me susurro sexymente al oído, a lo que Yo solo asentí, eso me daba tiempo de elegir a algún chico de los que conocí la semana pasada, para que me ayudara a vengarme de mi adorado Profesor. En ese momento mis ojos se cruzaron con Sasori, muy bien el me ayudaría sin pedir explicación ya que era primo lejano de Ino y lo conocía desde hacía años y nuestras pequeñas charlas eran de buenos amigos, aunque no nos viéramos tan seguido.

-Hola Sasori, ¿como estas?- le dije con una gran sonrisa al acercármele.

-Hola pequeña Sakura, estoy bien ya sabes divirtiéndome, después de una larga semana de Universidad- Me dijo al darse la vuelta y mirarme con una de sus grandes sonrisas, Sasori cursaba el 2º año de Universidad en la carrera de Leyes, así que los fines se embriagaba y así para olvidar el estrés según él; aunque nunca lo eh visto beber más de tres cervezas. -¿Hoy no vino Ino?- Pregunto mirando a todas partes, negué con la cabeza -Mmm me sorprende verte aquí entonces Saku, no es normal tu presencia en este tipo de lugares, por lo general Ino te arrastra- Sonrió de nuevo y me sonroje tontamente.

-Lo sé y quería pedirte un grandísimo favor Sasori- ligeramente y no se porque agache mi cabeza, como niña regañada.

–Adelante pequeña dime como quieres que te ayude- el siempre me hablaba con tanta dulzura.

-Hmp, quiero… quiero decir ¿ves al chico que está en la barra?- el asintió mirando en la dirección que yo le mencionaba.

–jha jha pequeña no me digas que estás saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha- me sonroje más

–Algo así, ¿lo conoces?- dije con algo de interés, no estaba de más saber algo más de Sasuke, ya que casi no sabía nada.

-Claro está en la misma universidad que yo, pero creo que es un año más chico, pues va en primero- bueno al menos sabía cual universidad, pero seguía sin saber nada aún o casi nada.

–Sasori, quiero que me ayudes a ponerlo celoso, el punto es que no se cómo- dije algo avergonzada, realmente llegaba ser muy ñoña. Al mirar la cara de Sasori me extraña pues parecí desencajado, como si no supiera que decir. -Losé parexco una niña pequeña- pero no volvió a decir nada –Sasori ¿estás bien?- Y en el momento soltó una risa de lo más estruendosa

–Si pequeña solo que, me resulta extraño, que tu una niña quiera darle celos al Uchiha cuando estás saliendo con él, ¿sabes cuantas chicas mueren por que él las voltee a verlas siquiera?- Sentí una punzada de celos, cuando debería ser el Uchiha el celosa.

-NO- Fue la respuesta hosca que le di, el volvió a reír; pero me paso el brazo por los hombros como siempre y me llevo hasta la pista de baile.

Comenzamos a bailar y Sasori, se pegaba a mí, en lugar de bailar parecí otra cosa, que para nada me gustaba; cada vez me daba más cuenta que realmente en lo general soy una mojigata, una niña pequeña y eso no me agradaba, pero por darle celos a Sasuke lo aguantaría y quizás debería cambiar un poco mi forma de ser, estaba cerca de cumplir los 18 y yo seguía igual o peor que Hinata. Pasaron los minutos y no veía a Sasuke por ningún lado, aunque sentía una mirada en mi cuerpo constante, pero identificaba de quien era, creo que mi baile era algo tenso y robótico, Sasori no paraba de reír en mi oído.

-Pequeña, relájate, deberías bailar como Hilary Duff en esa canción que tanto te gusta-

-¿Te refieres a Stranger?-

-Si esa, donde baila como bailarina oriental, no recuerdo el nombre de la canción-

-Ok, pero deberías darme algo de espacio- sonrio y se alejo unos centímetros, lo justo para empezar por mover mis caderas, pero n conseguía ir a un ritmo parecido a la mísica que tenia de fondo, Sasori se río.

-Nena, espera, sígueme- fuimos con el DJ y le pidió justo la canción de Stranger de Hilary, y regresamos al centro de la pista, me encantba esa canción y la había bailado siempre con Ino, incluso en este bar, mis caderas subían y bajaban y torso se movía junto al ritmo, me coloque las manos a los lados de la cabeza y la movi justo como en el video, Sasori bailaba unos centímetros junto a mi, de manera sexy y no paraba de reír, aplaudió y se acerco más a mi. -Así nena- y pso sus manos en mis caderas mientras seguíamos bailando.

Baile toda la canción y la disfrute mucho, por esos escasos 3 minutos olvide que hacia y con quien había venido, la siguiente canción era algo molesta a mis oídos y me canse de bailar, además de que esto no estaba sirviendo de nada, digo Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado y yo no pensaba seguir bailando así con Sasori, porque los chicos de alrededor de mi ya me miraban mal, y estaba el punto de que aunque Sasori tratara de no pegarse demasiado a mi,lo hacia y eso me hacia sentír en extremo incomoda.

-Gracias, Sasori, sabes debo irme-

-Espera, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?- me susurro al oído, mientras me abrazaba un poco por la cintura, atrás de nosotros estaba una castaña, con la que el, bailo la semana pasada y la cual no me miraba muy contenta que digamos.

-Descuida- le sonreí -Mejor encárgate de hacer feliz a esa tipa de allá- El miro desinteresado y después le sonrío pícaro. -No quiero que me mate, al salir del baño- le dije y el se largo otra carcajada, mientras yo le guiñaba el ojo. -Hare que el baka de Sasuke me lleve a casa-

-Mmmm eso no me agrada srta.- dijo dándole un trago a su vaso de cerveza -Pero bueno en fin, directo con él eh- me dijo con una mirada de regaño -Hay mucho lobo suelto- dijo mirando alrededor -Y tu- dijo apuntándome y acercándose a mi oído -Eres una dulce y tierna caperucita- me sonroje y la tipa me miraba peor aun, no se porque pero quería que se retorciera de celos la muy perra.

-shh tu tranquilo que me se cuidar- pase mis manos por el cuello de Sasori y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios, me solte y le ddedique una sonrisa y un guiño. enseguida la tipa esa se le acerco con cara de pocos amigos.

-Cuídate, te veo después Saku-

Camine al baño, quería un par de minutos para pensar, sin que el ruido de la música me taladrara los oídos; decidí ir al baño del segundo piso para, alejarme más y tener más tiempo de pensar, además que ese piso tenia menos gente, como había descubierto la semana pasada, al querer recomponer a Ino, después de su aventura con el barman del primer piso. Al subir el último escalón, tuve visibilidad de la pequeña planta de arriba, que era algo más pequeña que la del piso inferior y tenía menos gente, mi mirada dio un paseo por toda la planta y en el rincón pude ver a Sasuke con un vaso de vodka (supuse) en la mano.

Miraba hacia abajo, como buscando a alguien, también vi unas cinco o seis chicas que no paraban de mirarlo e insinuársele, pero el parecía no notarlas. Sinceramente me dieron ganas de matarlas por ofrecidas, y por querer acercársele al parecer era cierto lo que dijo Sasori, con que estaba rodeado de chicas; mis cavilaciones, pararon de golpe cuando Sasuke alzo su vista y me miro, bastante enojado, como cuando en clase Naruto un amigo de él y también profesor del colegio, llegaba a interrumpir su clase y casi creo que lo mataba si no era por las alumnas. Ahora que lo pensaba Naruto tampoco debía ser tan grande como yo suponía; Sasuke avanzo hacía mí y me dieron ganas de salir corriendo, me daba miedo, así que camine lo más rápido posible al baño, en busca de refugio.

Al entrar gracias a dios estaba vació, me dirigí a lavamanos y tome agua, esto siempre me calmaba, pero sentí unas manos subir mi falda y comprendí que ir al baño era un error, más cuando vi que la puerta tenía seguro y que si gritaba nadie me oiría por la música tan alta; como tuvo tiempo de entrar, cerrar y yo ni en cuenta. Mire a Sasuke por el reflejo del espejo y su mirada reflejaba lo enojado que estaba. Estaba justo detrás de mí, se veía tan imponente con sus 20 cms mas de altura y su rostro enojado. ¿Qué me haría? sinceramente estaba aterrada, y comprendí que no debía tratar de ponerlo celoso. Pero el se lo merecía, los profesores no deben sentirse enojados porque su alumna favorita baile con un amigo o si?

* * *

Listo, que les pareció, Sakura se pone más atrevida jhajahhajha.

**V-Uchiha:** Sorry no te puedo aclarar bien lo del sumary, si no te daría la historia en sí, espero que te guste la continuación, saludos.

**reikotakashima:** jhahahjah lo se, ese Sasuke es todo un loquillo, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, un saludo y gracias por tus comentarios.

**lau:** Que te pareció la conti? Gracias por comentar.


	4. ¿Quien es?

**No me maten, quieranme mucho aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo :3**

Esteba otra vez perdida entre mis pensamientos y lejos de poner atención en clase, como otras muchas veces desde que conocí a Sasuke; solo que esta vez era un lunes después de todo lo sucedido en el baño del colegio. Ni que decir cuando fui a lavar mis manos después de la clase de artes plásticas y tuve que ir al baño, mi cara se tiño de rojo con solo recordar todo y mis amigas se la pasaron interrogándome sobre que me pasaba, no sé qué dije en realidad di alguna excusa vaga. El viernes Sasuke se quedó a dormir en mi casa después del incidente con Sasori. Me dejo su camiseta y como ni idea de porque usábamos ropa libre yo me la puse hoy, no la había lavado por lo cual esta aun llevaba impregnado su aroma.

Puede que sea ridículo y que me vea como una tonta (y tal vez lo sea), pero me encanto y la combine con un vaquero y convers de mezclilla. Supongo que estos colores resaltaban mis rasgos y cabellos pues me encanto al verme en el espejo. Ino se la había pasado todo el fin de semana poniendo gorro y preguntando con quien carajos había salido el viernes, pero me negué a hablar y perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces le saque la lengua y le dije que no. Sasori prometió no decirle nada, cuando le marque horas más tarde esa misma noche, él era el perfecto cómplice, por eso me caía también. Las palabras de Sasuke retumbaron en mi cabeza al recordar el viernes.

FLASH BACK

Decir que me llevo casi cargada al auto, no sería una total mentira, me dejo en el asiento del copilo y rápido ya estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto, me llevaba a mi casa, seguí bastante enojado y no decía nada, es más ni me miraba.

-Sasuke ¿Qué piensas?- me ignoro y siguió con su vista en el camino; -Sasuke_ volví a llamar, nos detuvimos en un semáforo y como seguía ignorándome, me quite el cinturón y me subí en su regazo, lo bese lo más intenso que pude con mi tonta experiencia e inmediatamente sus manos subieron por mis piernas, apretando todo a su antojo.

-Vamos a mi departamento-

-No, mejor vamos a la mía, mis padres me acaban de mandar un mensaje, que irán a quedarse a casa de mi abuela, porque se sintió mal- asintió.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- me acomode de nuevo en mi asiento de copiloto y me abroche el cinturón, le mostré el celular –Lo sé apenas hace 5 minutos y tú no respondías-

Cuando llegamos, dejamos el auto en la calle de atrás, donde no hay casa y caminamos el resto, al llegar nos prepare unos sándwiches y subimos a mi cuarto, después de terminar de cenar. Nos encerramos con seguro, como medida preventiva contra padres madrugadores y curiosos. No hay que darles la noticia a tus padres de que tus buenas calificaciones de cálculo son porque te acuestas con tu profe en su propia casa; obvio no era verdad, pero esa interpretación le pueden dar los padres.

Sasuke me quito toda la ropa de inmediato y a continuación hizo lo mismo con la suya. ME sentó sobre él, rozando nuestros sexos en medio de la acción. Nos besamos por largo rato, primero despacio, después jugamos con nuestras lenguas, estaba aprendiendo muy rápido sobre los besos apasionados en manos de Sasuke; era la gloria poder besarlo con calma, con pasión y con tiempo, mientras le estiraba los cabellos delicadamente. Me acariciaba de una forma tan placentera, todo mi cuerpo era suyo en estos momentos, sus manos delineaban cada una de mis pequeñas curvas; recuerdo que fue genial cuando después de muchos besos me recostó en mi cama y me hizo sexo oral, tan delicado y sensual que fue mucho mejor que el anterior, antes de que llegará al orgasmo me penetró, tomo mis piernas y las subió a sus hombros, fueron tan profundas sus envestidas tan placenteras que tuve dos orgasmos mientras el buscaba su propia culminación.

Todo con Sasuke era tan sensual, tan placentero, tan delicado y apasionado, mis gemidos eran incontrolables, y sus gruñidos eran como gasolina para arañarlo y besarlo lo mejor que podía en medio de esa nebulosa de placer. Lo mejor de todo es que se quedó dormido en mi cama y le quite su playera como un recuerdo de esa noche.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Juro que quería estar solo con Sasuke, todo el tiempo que pudiera. Ansiaba que tocara su clase y a la vez estaba tan asustada de que llegara esa clase en el horario de hoy. Después de haber tenido relaciones por segunda vez, él se había disculpado por decirme alumna favorita y aunque no éramos novios oficiales por nuestra relación de alumna profesor; si éramos una especie de pareja. Y fuera de todo ese tema, estaba que la mitad de la clase lo miraba con ojos de querérselo comer y yo no sabía que tanto podía soportar los celos. Así que ese era otro tema por el cual no quería que llegara su hora, pero es que como te comportas frente a tu pareja en público, cuando la mitad de ese público se lo quiere comer, ¿Cómo?

Yo me lo quería comer y eso que lo había tenido dos veces durante el fin de semana, incluso habíamos visto películas en su departamento; pero claro aún pagaba las consecuencias de tener un apasionado amante y mi cuerpo aún está pagando el dolor muscular de haber estado con el más de una sola vez, la misma noche que había dejado de ser virgen; ah y mi ginecóloga me había reprochado el no cuidarme también, por lo pronto debía de atiborrarme de las pastillas de emergencia, bueno solo habían sido dos, pero eran molestas. Y dos debía ahora tomarme esas pastillitas tontas anticonceptivas, hasta que cumpliera los 18, para ponerme otro anticonceptivo menos molesto.

Las dos horas restantes para mi clase de cálculo, pasaron rápido entre mis pensamientos sobre pastillas y cuidados anticonceptivos, también debía tragar ácido fólico, recuerdo haber sido un tanto ignorante y mirar a mi doctora con cara de "what" para que me explicara que son para cuidar mis huesos y mi salud sexual. Cuando llego Sasuke 1. Casi se me sale la baba, porque traía ropa parecida a mí, vaqueros y convers negros, además de una bonita playera igual a la mía; la única diferencia era el nudo de la playera a mi espalda; mire a mis compañeras y la mayoría lo veía con ojos de depredadora (nada raro), solo que hoy era más evidente. Y 2. Todos los recuerdos del fin de semana se agolparon en mis mejillas. Sasuke se detuvo dos veces a mirarme y después se pasó de largo a tomar lista como todos los días.

La clase fue tan convencional como siempre, en apariencia, solo que esta vez yo lo miraba más descaradamente y el estaba pendiente de mi mirada, sus ónix se me hacían más obsesionantes y sensuales el día de hoy. Cuando Salí de clase por ser la última me dirigí a la salida, quería llegar a mi casa a comer pronto. Ino juro y perjuro que hacía la sacará a patadas de la casa, ella iría, seguía de terca, con que le contará; así que con esa advertencia, debía comer antes de que llegue o no comería en paz.

Antes de llegar a casa, decidí desviarme a mi lugar favorito, una lagunita escondida cerca del instituto, no sé porque me relajaba ese lugar y adoraba nadar en ropa interior en ese lugar, nunca lo había encontrado habitado ni nada, por lo cual me sentía solo y en paz. Cuando llegue a casa cerca de una hora más tarde, Ino ya estaba sentada a la mesa, seguía confundida con la clase de cálculo de hoy, o eso les dijo a mis padres, la verdad poco puse atención y como mi padre sabe de cálculo le explico lo que pudo a la Ino-cerda cabeza hueca; así que para mí paz, llego la hora en que se regresará a su casa y mis padres la llevaron.

Después de terminar la tarea, me salí de la casa, vague un rato por las calles de la ciudad, viendo ropa bonita, incluso ropa de encaje, quería ser una chica linda y sexy para Sasuke; además quería empezar a ser más adulta; después de unas pocas compras (un conjuntito de encaje y una bata para dormir algo transparente), me decidí por mostrarle mis compras a Sasuke; puede que no sea mi novio, pero yo conseguiría que me lo pidiera, oh sí.

Le indique al taxi la dirección y después de 10 minutos llegue, convencí al guardia de que me dejara pasar sin avisarle a Sasuke y este me recibió gustoso cuando toque su puerta, su sonrisa en el marco de la puerta fue un regalo exquisito para mí. Me dejo pasar sin rechistar.

-A que debo la visita- paso su nariz por mi cuello, provocándome cosquillas – bella dama- me susurró al oído, caímos en el sillón más cercano.

-Quería mostrarte unas compras- su sonrisa torcida y picara me dijo que entendió el mensaje.

Apenas si saque todo de la bolsa, tomo la bata y me dedico una mirada muy sugerente, tome la bata, dispuesta a quitarme todo mi ropa enfrente de él, para colocármela y que él me viera en esa pequeña y transparente bata. Pero sonó el timbre y detuve toda acción, le deje la bata encima de su regazo y Sasuke me dedicó un gruñido cuando vio que me levantaba.

Maldijo entre dientes, cuando me dirigí a la puerta, cuando la abrí me encontré con un apuesto hombre que se parecía a Sasuke a excepción muy clara de su radiante sonrisa, cabello en coleta larga y baja; ojeras muy marcadas en unos ojos negros, pero menos interesantes que los de Sasuke. Por el parecido debía ser familia de Sasuke, pero no sabía quién era y mi Uchiha favorito, volvió a proferir un par de maldiciones entre dientes, pero ahora tenía un semblante, serio, rígido y hasta nervioso.

Ya no entendía nada, el chico sonreía a pesar de la diferencia de estatura, podía ver sus ojos vivaces, a diferencia de Sasuke, que ahora parecía que le quería saltar encima, para destrozarle la cara a golpes o arrancarle la yugular de una mordida certera y dolorosa. Quería saber porque Sasuke tenía ese ánimo o aura, como se pueda describir mejor; pero me daba algo de miedo preguntar, me sentía ajena a esto, aun y cuando me encontraba en medio de ambos hombres. Entonces el otro chico extendió su mano hacia mí en forma de saludo y escuche claramente el gruñido de Sasuke cuando el chico me dedico una sonrisa, mientras me decía su nombre.

-Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, gusto en concerté…- supongo que esperaba que le dijera mi nombre, peor yo seguía preguntándome ¿Quién era? ¿Y porque Sasuke había cambiado tanto de actitud? ¿Quién es este sujeto?

**Guest, lau y MSdupree22:** aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero no me maten por tardar tanto; espero que les guste ;)

**HalGise:** gracias por leerme, si yo tambien queria una Saskura más lanzada. Trato de que quede un poco más original jejeje, Sasori es lindo por eso lo puse, aqui dejo la conti, espero sea de tu agrado y del de las demás lectoras.

Saludos, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, prometo que será en menos d eun mes :D no me maten jejeje


	5. Incertidumbre

Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero sea de su agrado :D

* * *

El tipo en la puerta, puso una sonrisa torcida, como las que Sasuke solía poner, cuando quería coquetear en clase; pero a mi parecer no era ni la octava parte de linda, sexy o deslumbrante de lo que era la de Sasuke. Probablemente el tipo era igual de sexy que Sasuke, pero yo… bueno el amor solo te deja ojos para el ser a quien amas. El individuo me tendió la mano, para saludar

–Uchiha… Itachi Uchiha, mucho gusto-. En su voz, se notaba que me estaba tratando de seducir o algo por el estilo, pero sinceramente no me interesaba, yo tenía a mi lado (aunque a escondidas) al hombre más maravilloso que podía haber en esta existencia.

Tome su mano y la estreche levemente por cortesía más que por que quisiera, no me gustaba para nada que Sasuke se pusiera de esa manera por la cercanía de este tipo, así que de manera automática me puse a la defensiva, sin ponerme a pensar si estaba bien o mal. Otro punto por el cual me sentía ligeramente avergonzada, no me estaba deteniendo a pensar si era buena o mala idea estar a la defensiva, solo lo hice y listo. Solté su mano y al segundo Sasuke estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa torcida, se agacho y me susurro al oído.

-Ve a la cocina, yo me encargo de este idiota-. Asentí di vuelta y me dirigí a la cocina sin pronunciar palabra alguna y de manera silenciosa, bien se notaba que Sasuke no soportaba al hermano o primo que estaba en la puerta.

Al entrar a la cocina, la conversación comenzó en la sala. El tal Itachi, no hacía nada por bajar la voz, al parecer quería que me enterara de lo que estaban platicando.

-Así que te gustan las niñas hermanito-. Sonó a afirmación más que a pregunta, y eso me molesto de sobremanera. Oí o mejor dicho intuí que a Sasuke no le agradaba su hermano o primo (o lo que fuera) y como le propinaba un puñetazo; donde quiera que llego el golpe, estoy segura de que quedaría un moretón o algo parecido que se lo recordara al imbécil ese.

-Tranquilo hermano, ¡Es toda tuya!- Quien se creía para atribuirme como una propiedad. - Por el momento, Si me gusta con el tiempo es otra cosa- hizo una pausa un tanto dramática - Aunque no deberías culparme, debo y más que nada debes, de aceptar que tienes buen gusto- Oí un bufido por parte de Sasuke y uno que otro resoplido cuando lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

\- Espera, ototo vine a dejarte esto, mi papá quiere que asistas a la fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestra madre- Ok el genial y encantador hombre (cabe resaltar el sarcasmo), era mi cuñado.

-Hmp… la hubieras mandado por correo-. Sonó una carcajada de parte del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, y el gruñido del menor.

-Bro …me… as.- Decía entre cortado, debido al ataque de carcajadas, que tenía el idiota de Itachi. –Y perderme de conocer a la linda colegiala que tienes por novia, JAMAS- Otro ataque de risa se escuchó en el departo. –Espero y la lleves a la fiesta de mamá, si se cansa de tu mal humor, puede divertirse conmigo-

-Si no quieres que te parta tu estúpida cara de gilipollas, LARGATE ITACHI-.

Wow debo aceptar que me asusto la voz de Sasuke, sonaba realmente macabra y daba absoluto terror, es como si lo hubiera gruñido un animal, que defiende su territorio; creo que el termino animal, podría cambiarse, por el de león, si a eso sonaba la voz de Sasuke, a un león que defendía su territorio, en contra de otro león oportunista. No me agrada que Sasuke pensara que tenía que defenderme como si fuera un territorio, yo era totalmente consiente de lo que debía y no y de mi propia libertad como mujer de elegir, aunque claro está, no iba a elegir a ese idiota que tenía por hermano antes que a él.

La puerta se cerró de un azote, que me hizo dar un salto en mi lugar, poco después Sasuke entro a la cocina, con cara de pocos amigos, como la que tenía en el bar, cuando bailaba con Sasori. Me acerque a él y lo bese, de manera tierna, para ayudarle a bajar el coraje, que el imbécil de su hermano, le había hacho pasar, me subió a la mesa de la cocina, me pego a su cuerpo, nos separamos cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente.

-¿Ese idiota es tu hermano mayor?-

-Para mí desgracia sí, es el unció que tengo-. En su voz había rastro de enojo, pero más de ironía y algo de alegría. -Si se te acerca, que de seguro será así, hazme el favor de decírmelo-. Sonó a orden, no hace falta decir, pero yo le regale una amplia sonrisa, quería hacerlo reír, no era momento para discutir por el hecho de que me estaba dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, así que le conteste irónica.

-¿Y si me aburró?- él soltó mi cintura y me miró directo a los ojos.

–Lo mató antes de que te ponga una mano encima… y a ti te encierro de por vida en mi recamará-. Su risa baja me dio confianza de que era una broma, pero sabía que su temperamento es bastante inestable y loco, por lo que sabía que también había más de verdad de lo que me gustaba en esa declaración. Me tomo de la cintura de nuevo, me dio un beso en la frente y me bajo de la mesa. –Vamos, iremos al cine, para que veas, que tan divertido, puedo ser y te dejes de pensamientos locos-.

Media hora después estábamos en el cine, en la última función del día, se suponía que veíamos una película de verdadero terror, pero no le puse atención, mejor me la pase besando a Sasuke y acariciando su cara. Y él bueno… Sasuke se la paso metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y tocando todo lo que pudiera.

Nunca había ido al cine con un hombre a solas, y para ser mi primera experiencia se sentía algo raro, que fuera como la de todas las chicas en el salón, todas las chicas que compartían sus experiencias (y no siempre conmigo personalmente), siempre decían que ir al cine era una forma de checar que tan bueno era el chico en el ámbito sexual, o ver si quería algo bien o solo quería llevarte a la cama, dependía de la chica, ¿pero en que me convertía yo al dejar que me toqueteara y al estar teniendo relaciones con él?

Me estaba causando algo de choque el ser tan desinhibida y amarlo tan libre como se pudiera o poner un freno a esto. Me quede callada la mayor parte del tiempo, solo respondiendo a sus besos, pero sin mediar palabra; Al salir del cine me llevo a mi casa, y no hablamos nada, más allá de lo que fue despedirnos, se me estaba haciendo un embrollo la cabeza, con mis pensamientos morales, que me llegaban tarde…

Al día siguiente las cosas, pasaron normal, todo el día de clases me la pase un tanto distante de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, vagamente consiente de lo que mis amigas me decían, pero en mi cabeza seguía esa bola de pensamientos que empezaban a amargar un poco mi relación. Para colmo hoy no tenía clases con Sasuke y eso me ponía de mal humor normalmente. Por lo cual mis amigas atribuyeron a eso mi mal humor y no hicieron preguntas.

Me tocaba gimnasia con el profesor Naruto, a ultima hora, así que camine despacio no había necesidad de llegar temprano a semejante lugar, odiaba la gimnasia, no el ejercicio, pero si la gimnasia y eso era lo que se impartía en clase de Naruto. Al llegar al gimnasio, el me llamo.

–Hola, Sakura- . Me sonrió de una manera bastante hiperactiva, como era el siempre, aunque me sorprendio bastante que me llamara directamente por mi nombre y no por mi apellido como era costumbre. –Sasuke, me dijo que no te gusta la gimnasia y me pidió que no te obligara a estará aquí, claro sin afectar tus calificaciones-. Me guiño un ojo y me quede sorprendida, Sasuke le había contado lo nuestro, ¿o en base a que, el Maestro Naruto me estaba diciendo esto?

-Sasuke me lo contó-. Se apresuró a decir, al ver mi cara de sorpresa. –Así que eres libre de irte, y no necesitas seguir asistiendo a esta clase, y no te preocupes, te pondré un diez-. Pero, así, sin más, pero ¿Qué carajos pasaba aquí?.

-¿qué?- El sonrío nuevamente

–Vete esto lo hago por él, le debo bastantes favores. No te preocupes no diré nada, solo procura no romperle el corazón-.

-¿Qué?- Volví a decir, un tanto sorprendida, el que podía romper el corazón de alguien aquí, era Sasuke, pero el Maestro Naruto se apresuró de nuevo a decirme algo aun peor.

–Te lo explico después, ¿sí? Te prometo llamarte para ver cuando te lo puedo decir, claro está de más que te diga que de esto no le digas nada, al teme, ¿sí? Es decir ¿puedo confiar en ti?- pregunto con una mirada que le cargaba más años de los que en verdad debería tener.

-Por supuesto y gracias-. Dije un tanto mareada y me despedí de él y salí de ahí antes de que alguien dijera algo. Ya no tenía más clases, así que decidí irme a la biblioteca, hoy no tenía clase con Sasuke, pero el sí tenía clase con otro salón.

Espere una hora completa, antes de dejar la biblioteca, había avanzado en mi lectura de "100 años de soledad" de García Márquez, pero seguía por debajo de la mitad, aun El Coronel Aureliano no moría, me faltaba tanto aun para el final. Pero había más cosas en mi cabeza que me dejaban algo pasmada y al leer tenia a veces que repetir tres veces el párrafo, para cuando comprendía, que había pasado en Macondo.

Pero es que Sasuke tenía un secreto y yo lo debí de saber, dicen que "la curiosidad, mato al gato" pero yo enserio quería saber que podría ser ese secreto. Camine hacia la salida, mientras me encontraba los corredores llenos de chicas, que se apresuraban a salir, pues ya era hora de salir para todos del colegio. Al llegar a la puerta, vi estacionado un mustang amarillo de reciente modelo. Muy bonito, tenía cierta debilidad por los autos deportivos, pero este me parecía problemático, y no sabía decir porque, claro hasta que vi quien estaba Recargado en él, estaba el tal Itachi, al mirarme me sonrió coquetamente y camino hacia mí, ¿ahora qué diablos quería?

* * *

Chan chan chan Sasuke tiene un secreto, ¿Que podra ser? XP espero sus rewiens

saludos y nos leemos en la proxima :D


	6. IV Maldito Itachi

Aqui el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, busquenme en face como Cereza Uchiha y dejenme sus comentarios, saludos

* * *

Itachi llego hasta mí y yo trate de pasarme sin tener que cruzar palabra con él, no solo se trataba de que no fuera santo de mi devoción, sino que Sasuke lo detestaba y era otra cosa que sumar a la larga lista de cosas que no sabía de Sasuke; pero me equivoque al pensar que podía pasar de largo de ese tipo, porque ese idiota me tomó del brazo, y me retuvo contra mi voluntad muy cerca de él para mi gusto. Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos y forceje por recuperar la libertad de seguir mi camino.

-Florecita, hablemos-

-Lo siento señor, pero yo ni lo conozco, hágame el favor de soltar mi brazo- le solte de manera osca, sino me quitaba las manos de encima le iba a dar una cachetada.

-Cuñadita, déjate de formalidades y vamos te llevo a tu casa, para que me platiques de tu relación con mi ototo. Por si no te lo dijo tu noviecito soy su hermano mayo, Itachi Uchiha-

\- No me interesa, me puede soltar- a quien engaño estaba deseosa de que me dijera quien era y de su relación tensa con Sasuke, pero él no era del tipo de gente en la que podía confiar, o al menos eso sentía.

-Háblame de tu- se estaba pasando todas lmis indirectas por el arco del triunfo.

-Me puedes soltar entonces- dije aún más osca que cualquier otro día en vida.

Ese idiota soltó una risa que de seguro, todo el colegio, que de por sí ya nos miraba, puso aún más atención en la pequeña discusión que sostenía con aquel idiota en medio del patio. O era normal ver hombres en el instituto, además de los que forman parte del cuerpo docente o hacían limpieza.

-¿No oíste que la suelta I?- Sasuke deletreo el nombre de su hermano mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y la alejaba de mí, con un ademan entre molesto e impaciente.

Juro que enrojecí porque mi cara la sentía arder, todo el colegio, sin excepción alguna nos miraba, con caras de interrogación. Itachi se soltó del agarre de su hermano menor, giro su cuerpo para darle la cara a Sasuke. Me estaba muriendo de vergüenza, carajo porque tenía que haber venido hasta aquí ese idiota de cuñado que al parecer tenía.

-Hermanito, no seas celoso- mi cara paso del rojo escarlata al blanco marfil, por sus estúpidas palabras, que tal que alguien lo escuchaba, me daba terror imaginar que alguien en el instituto, (aparte de Naruto claro) se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Sasuke y yo. Ni hablar de las consecuencias de que alguien de la parte administrativa lo supiera, es decir, de seguro me expulsaban y a Sasuke le quitaban su empleo.

-Déjate de estupideces Itachi, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sasuke hablaba de manera tensa y como si fuera un siseo, como una serpiente apunto de atacar.

Sasuke lo miraba con furia en extremo, que no sería fácil de alejar o de pasar desapercibida. Quería salir corriendo y esconder la cabeza como los avestruces bajo la tierra. Sentía que el mundo se enteraría de todo y que yo perdería a Sasuke para siempre. Además que dirían mis padres, mis amigas, que sería de los chismes, carajo de seguro dirían que me metí con él por subir de calificaciones.

-Muchachos cálmense, Srta. Sakura acompáñeme a mi oficina- mi mirada se dirigió a la voz que me ordenaba seguirlo, y me encontré con Madara, fundador, dueño y director del colegio. De carácter inflexible y demasiado obsesionado con el orden y la disciplina.

Lo seguí con la mirada baja y para mi sorpresa todos se habían retirado y Sasuke e Itachi nos seguían en silencio, a lo que supuse sería la dirección y mi expulsión del colegio. Carajo nunca había estado en esa parte de la escuela, y justo en mi último año, tenía que conocerla solo para mi expulsión. Llegamos a una oficina muy elegante y grande, estaba en el piso más alto del colegio, y la vista que estaba detrás del gran escritorio, daba a todo el patio de la escuela. Madara se sentó en su gran sillón de cuero negro, que servía como silla para el escritorio. Me indicó que me sentará con un gesto de su mano, Sasuke se situó detrás de mí e Itachi a su lado. Él los miro con mala cara y con un deje de aburrimiento en su mirada, fría y hasta calculadora. Al primero en dirigirse fue a Sasuke.

-¿Me puedes explicar, que haces saliendo con una chiquilla del colegio, donde trabajas?- su voz sonaba más dura y un nudo en la garganta acusaba con ahogarme. – ¿Y tú Itachi, que haces hostigando a la novia de tu hermano?

El nudo en mi garganta desapareció y dio luz verde a mi vergüenza en cuanto me miró. Decir que estaba roja era poca.

\- Y tu jovencita, ¿Qué es eso de salir con tu profesor de cálculo?- quise contestar, pero cuando luchaba por lograrlo, Sasuke me ganó la palabra.

\- Tío acepto la culpa, no la castigues a ella y si deseas que deje de trabajar aquí lo hare, pero no quiero que Itachi, se acerque a Sakura.- Se apodero de mí un miedo enorme al pensar tan solo un segundo en que Sasuke ya no fuera mi profesor.

\- No Sasuke, no deseo que te marches, ni tampoco la castigare, tengo entendido que su relación no es dentro de la institución. ¿No es así? De lo contrario tu carta de dimisión la quiero a la de ya- El director enarcó una ceja y mi valor volvió.

-Así es- Conteste tan fríamente como me fue posible.

\- En ese entonces, Srta. Sakura hágame el favor de retirarse a su casa- tomé mi mochila, Sasuke me susurró un espérame en el laboratorio de Química, solo asentí y Salí de la oficina a paso lo más natural, que me fue posible.

Habían pasado 20 minutos y Sasuke no aparecía, me estaba muriendo de los nervios, el salón estaba vació y oscuro. Me senté encima de la mesa de trabajo, cerré mis ojos necesitaba tranquilizar a mi corazón, que estaba latiendo a mil por horas.

Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero me estaba durmiendo, sentí unas manos en mis muslos, y di un respingo, pero supe que eran las manos de Sasuke, las que me tocaban, su aliento rozó mi cara y me embriago por completo. No dijo nada y Salimos por ahí con las manos entrelazadas, caminamos a su auto, pero al llegar vimos a Itachi recargado en el porchs de Sasuke, nos miró burlón, o cuanto lo odiaba. Después se alejó riendo, entre en el auto.

-Sasuke ¿Qué paso?- dije tratando de sonar normal o al menos no tan nerviosa.

-Nada en sí, solo mi tío nos regañó e Itachi tiene prohibido acercarse a ti-

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hace?-

-Le romperé hueso, tras hueso.-Sentenció bastante enojado, me acerque y le di un beso.

-¿Vamos a mi casa o prefieres tu departamento?- le dije al oído tratando de sonar sexy, su cara era de sorpresa, pero en menos de un segundo se tornó alegre y con la sonrisa torcida.

Sasuke estaba penetrándome con rapidez y mucha fuerza, yo estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y no paraba de gemir y arañar su espalda. –Ahhh Sasuke- grite en cuanto llegue, el gruño mi nombre, al llegar se dejó caer sobre mí y me beso los labios, mientras a regañadientes se ponía de pie, para tirar el preservativo.

Regresó a mi lado; nos quedamos mirándonos, durante un rato, me tenía abrazada por la cintura muy cerquita de su pecho; yo apresaba su cuello con mis brazos.

-Te tengo que llevarte a tu casa, así que vamos- su sonrisa era hermosa.

-Hmp está bien. – me vestí con rapidez al igual que él. Salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a mi casa. Se despidió de mí con un par de besos tiernos en la frente y la boca.

Salí de su auto me despedí con la mano y camine a mi casa, los pocos pasos que me separaban de ella. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con lo que menos esperaba.

A mis amigas en el recibidor de mi hogar. Hinata, Tenten e Ino me miraban con asombro, y no supe porque, pero sabía que me esperaba la muerte con todas juntas, ¿qué haría para explicar lo que había pasado en la salida del colegio? ¿Cómo decirles o no decirles de mi relación con Sasuke?


	7. VII Fiesta de Mikoto

Yo se que me estarán odiando por no actualizar, desde hace tanto tiempo, les prometo que ya no tardare en actualizar tanto, eh trabajado en este capitulo un par de horas y espero y realmente les agrade, pronto actualizare mis otras historias inconclusas: Departamento, Desconocido y Fragmentos, espero y pasen y lean los nuevos capítulos. También estare actualizando las dos historias nuevas, la de drables y la adaptación que tengo en curso, comoo mis ideas, las actualizo más seguido...

De hecho ahorita cabo de subir el capítulo 3 de Relaciones Escandalosas yuju ...

En serio espero y les guste y siganme en mis redes Twitter: Als_sexy9 e instagram: 3 ahi aviso de las actualizaciones y pues para conocernos que les parece? Sin más por el momento un beso :*

disfruten el capitulo :*

* * *

Capítulo 7: Fiesta de Mikoto

Todas mis amigas me miraban expectantes a que les dijera que diablos me pasaba últimamente, pero yo no sabía por donde empezar, menos sabía que decir exactamente.

-Bueno Sakura, ¿vas a hablar o no?- Si, bueno hasta Hinata tenia mala cara ante esto...

-Yo etto, bueno-

-Por dios deja de tartamudear, y dilo de una vez-suspire.

-Yo, es que no me lo van a creer-

-S-A-K-U-R-A- Ten Ten deletreando mi nombre solo significaba, que me iban a matar sino, hablaba de una vez.

-Yo, me estoy acostando con Sasuke Uchiha-

-QUEEE!-

-Si, bueno yo les dije que no me iban a creer, carajo- me di la vuelta a la ventana, pero de pronto me empezaron a golpear todas con las almohadas que tenían a la mano.

-Ya, frente, di la verdad-

-Si, Sakura, tu señorita sonrojos, no me creo que ya no seas virgen- Maldita Hinata, no me esperaba eso de ella.

-Mojigata mentirosa-

-Les dije bola de envidiosas que no me iban a creer- comencé a devolverles los almohadazos uno a uno.

Ycomenzamos una guerra de almohadas, de todas contra todas, me sentía más libre, tipo les había soltado el secreto más grande de mi vida y ellas no me creían, tal vez, podría pasar como un invento y dejar el tema por la paz. No se como se dio, pero me acorralaron entre el suelo, Ino se subio sobre mi y Hinata y Ten Ten me apresaron de los brazos.

-Bien, pues queremos detalles, de tu desvirginada- me soltó Ino entre risas.

-Carajo-

-Si y un carajo, siempre pensé que la más zorra sería Ino- viniendo de Ten Ten, ni snetí el insulto, es más me causo risa la cara de indignación de Ino.

-Púdrete TenTen-

-Bien, les contare, pero nada de decir algo o les corto el pescuezo. -Todo comenzó el día que debía quedarme a hacer la cromatografía, Sasuke se metió al baño de niñas y ahí lo hicimos-

-Más detalles!- gritaron todas.

La siguiente media hora, se la pasaron escuchando mis historias sexuales y algo de lo demás que sucedía con Sasuke, todas murieron de risa, cuando les dije que lo hice poner celoso, por decirme que solo era su alumna favorita.

-Creo que seduciré a algún Maestro, para que yo sea su alumna favorita-

-Si Ino zorra- todas moríamos de risa.

Nos pasamos el día después de eso haciendo tarea, comiendo y pasando una tarde de chicas, como hacía hace mucho que no lo haciamos, no sé si Sasuke se enojaría por esto, pero tampoco pensaba decírselo. Una hora después de la cena todas se fueron, pero las desgraciadas hicieron un grupo en Whatsapp llamado, "Sakura la zorra sexosa de Sasuke" juro que mataría a Ino, mañana por la mañana.

INO: Sakura y que prosigue, solo te seguirás tirando al Maestro o piensas en algo serio con él.

TENTEN: yo digo que solo te lo tires.

HINATA: yo pienso lo mismo.

SAKURA: perras malditas, envidosas, eso aun no lo se...

Nunca había pensado en eso, o bueno sí, pero no en voz alta, digo Sasuke decía que me quería, pero cuanto duraría eso, esperaba que durara toda la vida, pero la meta principal ahorita era que pasara la graduación, para ver si podíamos hacerlo más oficial y menos clandestino.

Nervios, si nervios era lo que me consumía las entrañas, Sasuke me llevo a comprar un vestido, para la bendita ocasión de la fiesta de su mamá, por un lado me sentía de lo más feliz, porque Sasuke me quería con él; y por el otro los nervios de estar rodeada de toda la gente, importante para él y sus padres… oh sus padres que diablos, como me había metido en semejante enrollo.

"Pero todo pasaba a segundo plano, cuando mis ojos, se posaban en Sasuke. Él siempre tan elegante, formal, y tan hermoso. Llegamos a la fiesta en el auto de Sasuke a la casa tan GRANDE Y ELEGANTE; el estacionamiento estaba repleto por los mejores automóviles. La casa resonaba con música bastante linda. Al entrar un señor (supongo el mayordomo) nos quito los abrigos, (que realmente solo eran estúpidos, no hacia frio, como para abrigos, pero bueno). Mi vestido de color jade, como mis ojos quedo al descubierto. Sasuke me miro de forma penetrante, ya que el vestido era pegado a mis pechos, de tirantes llenos de pedrería, y una tira igual a los brillantes por debajo de mis pechos que solo los hacía resaltar más, y después caía ligeramente hasta mis pies. Me puse unos tacones bastante altos, para alcanzar más cómodamente a Sasuke, pero aun así seguía siendo más alto.

El llevaba un traje de etiqueta negro, con corbata blanca y camisa negra. Llegamos hasta su madre. Mikoto, era el nombre de la señora, muy hermosa por cierto. Ella tenía los ojos parecidos a los de Sasuke, con una boca pequeña y linda, de mi estatura, pero sospecho que era por los tacones de ambas. Su cabello largo y negro de color azabache. Delgada de tez pálida y sonrisa instalada en el rostro, que por nada se iba. A su lado su marido un tanto parecido a Sasuke y a su idiota hermano, alto y serio. Su recibimiento, fue de lo más amable y lindo, le entregamos su regalo, una linda collar de piedras jades, escogido por Sasuke y por mí.

Si bien El tiempo transcurrió tranquilo, hasta el imbécil de Itachi se mantuvo al margen de nosotros, pero con una sonrisa socarrona, dirigida a mí; lo que hacía que Sasuke solo apretara, más mi cintura al bailar; si bailar, Sauske y yo bailando, sin tener que ocultarnos, nunca me había detenido a pensar si Sasuke sabía o no bailar, pero ahora que sabía que los bailes de salón no se le daban mal, me pensaría seriamente el llevarlo a algun lugar para bailar de esta manera. Un rato después se sirvió y estaba muy bien, pero me sentía un tanto extraña entre tanta gente elegante. Después de terminar de cenar, mi amado y yo salimos al balcón.

-El imbécil de mi hermano, no te quita la vista de encima.- gruño Sasuke a mi oído. Le dedique una sonrisa, y le di un beso en la mejilla, él puso su sonrisa torcida y rio ligeramente.-Gracias-

-¿Por?- dije sin entender, de que hablaba. Mire hacia donde él lo hacía y pude ver al primogénito, de los Uchiha, tenía el seño fruncido y giraba la vista hacia otro lado. Reí, al menos nos había dejado en paz. Mirábamos en dirección hacia el jardín, se veía hermoso, pero en sí todo lo que poseía los Uchiha´s era de lo más hermoso. Y la prueba viviente la tenía abrazándome en este momento. Esto era un sueño, del que yo no deseaba despertar.

-Vamos-

¿Qué?-Sasuke soltaba una ligera risa, y seguimos abrazados.

-¿No dejarás de hacer preguntas?

-¿Yo?- pregunte de la manera más inocente. –Eres mi maestro, -deberías enseñarme, en lugar de reprenderme- le seguí el juego, pero estaba a punto de perderlo.

-Bueno señorita Haruno- hice un puchero, odiaba escuchar que me dijera, por mi apellido, el sonrió de nuevo, torcidamente como endemoniadamente me encantaba. –Le daré una lección que no olvidara- en su voz había el sonido claro y nítido de el segundo sentido.

Caminamos en silencio y despacio, rumbo al jardín, caminamos por más de diez minutos, entre los laberintos, me daba un poco de miedo, por el hecho de perdernos. Pero Sasuke como siempre, sabía perfectamente a donde ir. Al final del laberinto había una especie de camino rodeado de arboles que daban una sensación de pared, el camino era de grava y a los lados habían varias especies de bancos, blancos y tañados con hermosas figuras. Sasuke me acorralo entre un árbol y él, me beso de manera fiera, como cuando en el colegio, no podía por las demás alumnas besarme y a la salida, desahogaba todas las ganas en sus besos. Yo sentía el calor recorriendo mi cuerpo como lava. Mis manos temblaban Sasuke desabrocho, su camisa, y se quito la corbata. Su saco salió volando, en camino al banco más cercano, junto a sus demás prendas. Mis piernas flaquearon, como podía ser que semejante dios me quisiera a mí; a veces ni yo me lo creía, Sasuke me tomo por los glúteos y me subió a la altura de sus caderas. Enrede mis piernas en su torso desnudo. Siguió besando y bajando por mis piernas. Bajo mis bragas y me las quito, no sé de qué manera. Las tomo en sus manos y las llevo a su rostro, sabía lo que haría, siempre lo hacía desde hace un tiempo, me daba mucha vergüenza, pero de todas formas lo hacía Las olió, las dejo en el banco, y siguió en su faena, mis piernas temblaban, mis pechos rozaban su torso aun dentro del vestido, y podía sentir como se me erizaban los cabellos de la nuca. Estaba de lo más excitada, y Sasuke lo sabía, supuse que el también lo estaba, ya que metió su mano, en su pantalón. Saco su miembro erguido, y gemí de manera instantánea. El sonrió por mi reacción y metió su miembro de una sola estocada, me hizo tocar el cielo con esa estocada. Lo empuje hacía el banco, para que se sentara, pero él no cedió. Sonrió de nuevo y con un movimiento de cabeza, me dijo que no.

Lo bese no pelearía con él, por algo así, me envistió, de manera frenética, podía sentir como su pene tocaba, lo más superior de mi vagina. Y mis gemidos temía llegaran a hasta la fiesta. Nos besábamos sin control, y él recorría mis piernas. La manera de tocarme siempre me volvía loca. Llegamos al orgasmo juntos y fue como tocar la gloria. Después de calmar nuestras agitadas respiraciones, nos arreglamos y me cargo de caballito en la espalda, para llegar más rápido. Me encantaba, solía hacerlo para llevarme de su recamara a la sala o a la cocina, cuando estábamos en su departamento. A veces extrañaba escuchar su voz, porque siempre se quedaba callado, pero en otras me encantaba esa manera silenciosa, de hacerme suya, de no decir nada con palabras, pero mostrarnos todo el deseo contenido con nuestras acciones, que mas daba si esto por el momento era solo sexo como decían mis amigas, yo de verdad lo ama, y haría que el me amara igual o más que de lo que yo lo amaba a él.

-Lección aprendía, profesor- el sonrió y siguió caminando. Llegamos en menos de diez minutos. Cuando entramos a la fiesta Itachi nos miraba enojado y cuando Sasuke consulto la hora, dijo que debíamos despedirnos. Nos acercamos lentamente hasta los padres de Sasuke, el imbécil de Itachi no dejaba de mirarme y esto ya me estaba hartando.

-Bueno madre, espero que te guste, tu regalo y debemos retirarnos-.

-Un gusto señor y señora Uchiha- dije al momento de estrecharles la mano a cada uno.-

-Oh Sakura, dime Mikoto, e igualmente fue un gusto conocerte, espero verte pronto y poder pasar tiempo de verdad con mi pequeña nuera.- me dijo con una sonrisa como siempre, Fugaku solo asintió y me apretó la mano, como forma de despedirse.

\- Claro Mikoto- me sentí rara al llamarla así, y un sonrojo se instalo en mis mejillas pero la mano de Sasuke sobre mi cintura, me daba más valor, del que ya tenía.

-Si es que la pequeña enana debe volver a su casa.- El comentario de Itachi, me pareció estúpido, y me dieron unas ganas de romperle la cabeza a palos, pero no debía o los padres de Sasuke, nunca me lo perdonarían, aunque creo que a Sasuke le pasa la misma idea por la cabeza, y celebraría, si yo la llevaba a cabo.

-¿De qué hablas Itachi?-

-Verás- dijo Itachi –La noviecita de mi hermano, sigue siendo una niña de colegio, justo en el mismo que da clases, de verdad ¿no lo sabías?- dijo el zopenco, fingiendo incredulidad. –Sasuke es su maestro de día, y el novio de noche, para la señorita Sakura.- Al fin se cayó, pero sabía que a Fugaku no le pareció para nada bien, el recién descubrimiento. Oh por dios, quería matar a ese baka, la cara de Mikoto, no se inmuto al parecer al menos ella, no se molestaría y lo deseé, así, ella era muy buena y no quería que mi comportamiento o mejor dicho mi situación le molestaran. Todos seguimos en silencio, pero Sasuke tomó la palabra.

–Después hablaremos, ahora es tarde y Saku, debe ir a casa.- Lo dijo de manera un tanto tremula, pero yo solo asentí y Salimos de ahí bastante rápidos, solo atinando a decir adiós con la mano.

Ya camino a casa, Sasuke me dijo, que estuviera tranquila y que las cosas pasarían, sin apuro, que lidiaría con la estúpida boca floja de su hermano. Al llegar a mi casa, no quería separarme de él. Permanecimos el al auto, sin decir nada, solo dándonos besos suaves. Al final lo deje ir, camine a mi cuarto. Me quite el vestido y el maquillaje y me dispuse a dormir, abrazada al gran conejo rosa que me regalo, Sasuke cuando cumplimos un mes de estar juntos. Mañana sería otro día. Otro día donde esperaba que Itachi no metiera sus narices...

* * *

¿QUE les pareció?

Saludos especiales para: Akime Maxwell y gabi que fueron las ultimas en comentar, un beso a todos los que lean esta historia y nos leemos en la continuación.


End file.
